Heridas del pasado
by Meluziina.Cullen
Summary: Tu pasado no ha sido de lo mejor, pero te prometo, que tu futuro será el más feliz que hayas podido tener. Edward hace una promesa, pero Bella no está segura de sí misma, ni de lo que pueda pasar, podrá ella realmente volver a creer en el amor?


Summary:

Tu pasado no ha sido de lo mejor, pero te prometo, que tu futuro será el más feliz que hayas podido tener. Edward hace una promesa, pero Bella no está segura de sí misma, ni de lo que pueda pasar, podrá ella realmente volver a creer en el amor?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esta historia no tendrá el rumbo que muchas piensan, tal vez el final no sea lo que esperan, solo les quiero decir, que la historia no tendrá mucho que ver con los libros de Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos escenarios y algunos personajes serán los mismos, me otorgo la autoría de la historia, Cualquier parecido con la realidad es simple coincidencia xD.

Tal vez incluya lemmon (aun no lo sé) pero si lo tendrá será muchos capítulos después, pero clasifico esta historia como rated M por el lenguaje que usare, Espero que les guste ;)

Prologo.

Otro día igual, otro día en que la rutina es la misma de siempre, un día aburrido, no coloco atención a la clase, simplemente me siento a ver al frente, no hablo con nadie y me la paso escuchando música, porque es lo único que me distrae de pensar…

Pero después de todo, eso es lo que quiero, no pensar, no gastar mi tiempo recordando el horrible pasado, y recordando la causa y el porqué del que estoy así.

En las noches, me es imposible conciliar el sueño, no dejo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado, si tan solo no hubiera dicho algunas cosas, si hubiera dicho las verdades en el momento exacto, y lo único que se, es que mi vida en estos momentos es una verdadera mierda!

Capitulo 1.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama con mi laptop, esperando a que algo …. Interesante pasara en el inicio de facebook, cuando mire mi lista de contactos, me di cuenta que ian (El chico mas lindo y simpatico de mi clase de cálculo, bueno por lo menos así lo creía yo), estaba conectado; como vi que no me hablaba, opte por hablarle.

_Bella: :P_ -No se me ocurrió decir nada mas!, estoy mal enserio-

_Ian: Hola! Que has hecho de nuevo?_

_Bella: Nada :C Esperando que…. Algo interesante ocurra? xD_

_Ian: Jajaja creeme que por facebook te puedes enterar de cosas muy interesantes. _–Es mi impresión o fue una insinuación?-

_Bella: Oye… necesito preguntarte algo_ –En que momento decidi decirle eso?-

_Ian: Claro! Dime_

_Bella: Soy muy evidente?_

_Ian: Sobre que? … _

_Bella: De que me gustas! Me gustas Mucho! Tanto que no lo puedo ocultar _–Esaa fui yo? En que momento me volvi tan abierta como para dejar tan claros mis sentimientos? Definitivamente el amor nos cambia completamente-

_Ian: Ush! Que te llevo a decirme esto?_

_Bella: No lo se.. Fue un impulso, simplemente quería que lo supieras_

_Ian: Puedo yo decirte algo?_

_Bella: Claro, tu bien sabes que prefiero que me digas la verdad, por más dura que sea…_

_Ian: me siento mal, por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que te dije_

_Bella: Pero por que te sientes mal? luego que tiene de malo lo que me has dicho?_ –Acaso se arrepintió, todo fue mentira?-

_Ian: Pues que no quiero darte falsas iluciones, ya no mas, mira Bella, eres muy bonita persona, tu también me gustas, pero tu bien sabes que hay factores muy grandes que no me dejan estar contigo, No puedo evitar sentirme mal, después de todo, fui yo quien dio pie para seguir lo que ambos sentimos, pero ya me di cuenta que en verdad, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro._ – Dolio, simplemente dolio, como puede acabar de decirme esto, si hace menos de un mes, estaba diciéndome que le parecía la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra, siempre supe las razones del porque no quería pedirme nada oficial, simplemente por un estrato social, por que para el yo era una princesita, mientras que el, tenia que afrontar problemas de la calle, pero que pesar que alguien pueda pensar asi, que simplemente por eso, deje morir algo que nace desde el corazón-

_Bella: No tienes por que sentirte mal, sinceramente, lo que te dije, te lo dije por que quería que lo supieras, no lo hize con el fin de que terminaramos siendo algo mas que amigos, por que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe, que tu y yo, no podríamos tener nada._ – Mas dolor, ya es costumbre en mi, hacerme la fuerte, mientras que por dentro estoy desmoronada totalmente, pero por mas fuertes que sonaran las palabras, los dos sabíamos que son verdad-

_Ian: Todo cambia Bella, Y entre nosotros cambiaron muchas cosas, para que arriesgarnos por un amor que puede o no funcionar, si después de todo, acabara con nosotros, y con la bonita amistad que tenemos?_

_Bella: Ummmm cierto, gracias por aclararme las cosas…_ - Dios! Que no puede ser mas estúpido! Cuantas ganas tengo de decirle:

No crees que el amor vale la pena? No crees que arriesgar todo por una vida mejor entre tu y yo, lo valga?.

Pero de que serviría? Si personas como el, no conocen el verdadero amor.-

_Ian: Tienes algo mas que decirme?_

_Bella: Jaja si, Chao, nos vemos luego, me voy a dormir cuidate…._ – Huir, es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos, por mas alegre que haya intentado sonar, lo único que en mi corazón se escuchan son lagrimas, mas llanto –

Conciliar el sueño, no siempre es fácil, menos cuando tu cabeza, esta pensando en los mejores momentos que tuviste con esa personita, que te mueve el piso… y en como poco a poco destruyo tu corazón, y con el, tu vida entera.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno esta es una loca idea que he tenido en mi mente desde hace tiempo… como ven trata del desamor de bella con un chico llamado Ian, y como esta y otras experiencias anteriores, la dejan sin ninguna esperanza en el amor, pero pronto llegara Edward, que pasara?

Bella podrá confiar en Edward?

Chicas porfavor dejen un review diciendo si les gustaría que terminara el fic ;)

Att: Meluziina Cullen


End file.
